Compass' Day Off
by Four Compass
Summary: Raven, Crazy and Sky have left on a mission. Compass thinks he'll get a day to relax. He's about to be proven wrong. Very wrong. (A little one shot based on RavenClawPrincess238's Hunters series. Go read it. Seriously. Do it now.)


Compass snapped his eyes open. He sat up, blinking sleep out of his eyes. "Ugh, good mor-"He started as he looked around the room. "Where is everyone?" He asked to no one in particular as he stood up and looked around the empty room. He headed toward his dresser and changed into his usual attire, a black unmarked sweatshirt, jeans and a Redstone shaded cape with a quiver on it. He grabbed and put on one final piece of clothing, a black belt with a knife sheath and a slot for another weapon. He snatched up his bow from the edge of his bed and slung it over his shoulder, also sheathing his knife and an axe. Compass walked to the door and noticed a note from the people he shared the room with, Crazy and Raven. It read "_Dear Compass, we left to go on a scouting mission early this morning. We would have brought you too but you were sound asleep and after the late night training you did last night, we thought you could use the sleep. Enjoy your day off! Signed- Crazy and Raven_". "Huh, they left without me. I could sleep in. They did say I had a day off. I could lounge around and watch TV or YouTube. Eh I think I'll just relax." Compass thought to himself, going over the different options in his head. He opened the door and slid out, careful not to catch the fragile bowstring on the doorknob. He headed down the hallway and emerged in a giant conference/lounge room where HuskyMudkipz, Deadlox, Antvenom and Bodil40 sat on a large gold couch, watching hockey. "Hey," Compass shouted from the entryway. "What are you guys watching?" He said as he walked over to the group. "Canadiens V.S. Wild. Its 2-1 Wild in the 1st." Bodil replied as he grabbed a chip from a bowl in the middle of an oak coffee table. "Oh sweet! I love hockey!" Compass exclaimed, plopping down on the couch and grabbing a couple chips and a soda from a mini-fridge under the table." So, where's 'His Butterness' Sky? I was told we had to have all gol-excuse me- butter weapons for 'Formal Occasions'." He asked, popping open the tab on his soda. "He's out on the scouting mission with Crazy and Raven. Apparently they found an old squid base under a lake a hundred or so miles out, so they went to investigate. They were going to take you along but-"Deadlox answered before Compass cut him off. "I know. I found the note on the door when I woke up. Seriously? Too tired to go and kick some squid butt? Preposterous!" Compass said angrily. "Hey it's ok Compass. Just sit back and watch some hockey." Husky said, taking a sip out of his soda "Yeah. It's nice to have a day off." Compass said, laying back. He sat up suddenly, throwing his hands up. GOAL! Zach Parise!" He said clapping his hands. As he reached for his drink again, an arrow whizzed through the air, flying through his soda and imbedding in the couch with a thud. "The hell was that?" Bodily asked, drawing a short sword from his belt. All of them stood up with weapons drawn and walked into the next room. "Simon? Baki?" Bodil said, calling to see if his friends were tricking him. "I don't think it's them Bodil." Compass said, pointing at a hole in the wall where large blue masses with many arms stepped through, all armed to the teeth. "Squids! I should've known!" Compass said through gritted teeth and charged at the closest one. "Charge!" He shouted at the rest of them and they jumped into action. Bodil hacked and slashed his way through squids while Antvenom threw daggers at them and Deadlox stood back, launching arrows and TNT at them. They easily dispatched the squids and went back to sit down when another wave of them came through the hole. More and more squids flooded into the base and the fighters were soon overwhelmed and surrounded. The squid captain walked into the circle and held his sword to Compass' throat. "Tell me where Sky is or you die."

"Like hell." Compass hissed through clenched teeth.

"Then you shall die." The squid leader said and pressed the blade against Compass' throat. He pulled it back and started to thrust forward when a group of arrows whizzed through the air and knocked the squid captain's sword to the floor. Two figures, a man and a woman flew in through the side of the building, the man riding an ender dragon and holding a bow loaded with three arrows and the woman riding a flower and holding a Coralium sword.

"Need some help?" The man said as they swooped over the squids, picking them off.

"Pat! Jen! You couldn't have come at a better time!" Compass yelled as he ran into the fray, swinging his axe.

"No problem. We saw the squids from Jen's house. She said we should help out." Pat said as he shot a squid in the chest then whirled around and buried a Dreadium sword into another.

"Thanks Jen! You probably saved our lives." Bodil said as he decapitated a squid.

"She only delayed the inevitable." A voice boomed. "You will die anyway." A large squid walked through the hole, wielding a giant pike. Behind him were hundreds of squids, all armed to the teeth. They swarmed the fighters, surrounding them in a small circle. Squids kept trying to attack them, only to be struck down by a blade. "Fools! Stop charging them! I will take them out." The giant squid said stepping forward. He lifted his weapon and stabbed down into the circle. They somehow managed to dodge it and Compass got an idea.

"Alright I'm going to run up his pike the next time he stabs at us. I need you all to defend my attack against the rest of the squids. Got it?" Compass instructed to the others. They all nodded in agreement and moved around the circle.

"Fools! Plans will not help you! Just accept your fate!" The giant squid boomed and stabbed down with the pike again. Compass unheated his axe and dashed up the large pike. He was barely able to jump from the pike to his shoulder as the pike rose back up. Compass jumped onto his face and began slashing at the squids face, causing a mix of ink and blood to run down his face and into his eyes, blinding him. Compass jumped down from the squid and aimed an arrow at his heart. He released the arrow and let it fly. It buried deep into his chest.

"3…2…1…Boom!" Compass said as the arrow blew up inside the squid, killing him and damaging the other squids.

"Woah what was that?" Bodil said, a look of amazement on his face.

"TNT arrow. New invention of mine. Blood causes the TNT inside the tip to ignite and blow up." Compass replied proudly. "Anyway, we'd better clean up the base and get rid of the rest of these squids or Sky and Raven'll have a fit." He laughed and began to pick up the shattered remains of the wall. The others laughed and began to fix the wall.


End file.
